Latin Love
by Duel Otaku
Summary: Its Christmas time, Nico is off to stay with the Stolls, Jason is off to stay with the Jacksons, and Octavian is coming to camp... A far reaching recipe for love, hot blooded passion, humor and inappropriate use of Christmas accessories. Sequel to Gracea Amor, prequel to Ancient Affection.


Wow. Two years late and we still don't have Ancient Affection up, well this is bad. This little tie over series will consist of multiple chapters focusing on what all the main characters did over Christmas after Gracea Amor, to be honest they WERE the start of Ancient Affection, until I decided to change how the story would go, but they still had a good lot of life in them. So with out further faffing around, heres the first chapter.

* * *

Connor and Travis' Dad lived just south of the Canadian boarder in a pretty big house nestled in a large and deep woodland. Suppose when you adopt two devious Demi-gods you dont exactly want to live in the middle of a big city. Last thing these out of control tricksters needed was a captive audience... But I suppose I'd be that captive audience while I was there, emphasis on CAPTIVE.

There isn't much in this world that can surpise me any more. After literally commanding the forces of HELL to do battle with the army of Hell's boogie man, taking a trip to a mythical Roman camp and winning the heart of my beloved... I'd seen a lot, done a lot and been a lot. But now? Now I was suffering my greatest test. The sword of Damocles had been sharpened and hung up once more, now, now I was meeting Connor's father for Christmas. Daunting, no? Firstly I should explain, Connor is a Son of Hermes, but I'm not meeting his divine father, he has a Step Father... How could this go wrong? Of course I just had to ask.

* * *

"Nervous?" Connor asked as we cruised down the highway, I was sitting next to Connor, a fact Travis was not to happy about, something about "stealing his seat" which is rich coming from one Hermes' sons.

"Not at all." I continued to gaze out the Window, resting my chin on my arm that was propped up against the door.

"Good!" Travis grabbed the back of my seat and pulled himself up against it. "Dad likes a challenge."

"A... Challenge?" I cautiously asked.

"Travis..." Connor tightened his grip on the wheel and glared at his brother in the rear vision mirror. "Ignore him Nico, he's just causing trouble for the sake of it."

"I make no apologies." Travis sat back and laughed.

Travis annoyed me a lot I've got to admit. He had the A-typical Son of Hermes arrogance and lack of accountability, which I know was present in Connor as well, but I chose to ignore it!

"So tell me about your Dad." I tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Not much to say, he's a demigod Legacy like the ones at Camp Jupiter, but hes also a Demigod too." Connor started his Father's story of growing up in rough conditions and how he made a name for himself in Food/Tv and adopted the two Stolls after their mother died.

"Well here we are!" the car pulled up in front of a big log cabin in the woods, almost a postcard perfect cabin setting.

"Wow..." I was completely lost for words, it was a BIG cabin.

"Bro help me with the trunk!" Travis was already out of the car fetching our bags.

The twins were giddy with excitement like it was Christmas Day already. I got out of the car and slambed the door firmly shut, the echoey thud caused a small snowdrift to fall from the guttering.

"Is your father's home?" I asked as I helped Connor with his/the bags.(he doesnt exactly travel light)

"Does the King rule from anywhere else?" a loud voice came from behind me.

I got such a freight I almost DIED! INSTEAD I managed to let the good old ADHD take over, I summoned Soul Reaper and spun around as two Shadowy knights appeared next to the speaker machine guns at the ready. When I over react its epic. This was an epic fail though, the speaker? was the Dad... yep, hadn't even laid eyes on the guy and I'd already nearly killed him... Well the only way is up from here right? With out moving I dispelled the Shadow Knights and turned Soul Reaper back into its ring form.

"Oh my gods Mr Stoll I'm SO SO sorry!" I darted over to his side whilst Connor shook his head at my usual antics... oh ok these antics were not usual, role reversal and the like is part of a healthy love life right?

"Its ok, really." Mr Stoll got to his feet and smiled. "You then must be Nicodi." he extended his arms for a big hug.

"Um actually its just Nico," I returned his hug.

"diAngelo is his last name Dad. Do you even read my emails?" Connor asked as he walked past us and into the house, carrying his duffle bag and my rather antique 1922 Samsonite suitcase. Vintage... oh damn it I'm a hipster.

Mr Stoll broke away from me and followed Connor in side. "You're dyslexic, your emails are almost illegible. " he laughed.

"Um Dad you're dyslexic too." Travis giggled as he walked past.

"Add that together and its a miracle I didnt name you Ratvis and Nocron." Mr Stoll laughed and headed for the kitchen. I followed curiously with Connor and Travis.

"Its official Dad. You're weird." Connor sighed as he sat down at the breakfast bar. Mr Stoll reached into the cupboard and took out some glasses, then came ice tea from the fridge.

"But that's why you love me." he laughed. He laughs a lot. Mr Stoll poured four glasses of juice and handed us one each before he snapped his fingers. "Consume!" he struck some Latin dancing pose.

Like a good boy I drank me tea, and boy, did I get a shock. "ALCOHOL?!" I looked up at Mr Stoll. "I don't mean to be rude, but its only 11am." sideways glanceswere given from all the Stolls before they erupted in laughter.

"Nico, me dearest dearest Nico," Connor put his arm around me and laughed, "let me introduce you to Mr Mark Brewer-Stoll, son of quote, the wine dude, unquote." Connor and Travis laughed.

"The Wine Dude?" Mark asked complete with air quotes.

"Oh I'll tell you later." Connor laughed. "Right Nico, lets go see our room."Connor grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the kitchen complete with drinks in hand.

2 kleptomaniac boys, lots of testosterone, an obviously irresponsible son of 'the wine dude' and all alone in the woods... this will be one Hades of a Christmas...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, this is just something to tie you all over till I finish off findingout where Ancient Affection will be going. These stories draw highly from my moods and experiences, whilst writing Greek zlove and Graceus Amor I was very much in love, now I'm single so the whole stories ended up changing. Bare with me k?


End file.
